Kismet
by MysticFire89
Summary: HPSS After an accident during the battle in the Department of Mysteries, fifteen year old Harry Potter finds himself face to face with the Marauders and Co. Stuck in a time where he does not belong, with barely any memory of his old self, TheBoyWhoLived
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that you may recognize from this point on.

Summary: HP/SS After an accident during the battle in the Department of Mysteries, fifteen year old Harry Potter finds himself face to face with the Marauders and Co. Stuck in a time where he does not belong, with barely any memory of his old self, The-Boy-Who-Lived begins to make friends with the oddest of people.

Rating may go up in future chapters.

A/N: This more of a prologue chapter than anything else. More or less a teaser, I suppose.

Three figures dashed through the underbrush in the depths of the Forbidden Forest. As they reached a clearing, lit only by the light of the full moon, the three began frolicking in the three foot tall brush. The largest of the group, a werewolf, reared back to pounce on another figure, a glorious stag. Before the attack could be completed, a great black dog jumped on the back of the werewolf and drug him to the ground.

The stag threw his forelegs up in triumph and neighed loudly through the empty forest. As he returned to all fours, he caught sight of a fourth figure: a rat. The rat gazed up at the stag meaningfully then turned around and ran in the same direction that he had come from. Prongs turned and looked at Padfoot for a moment, giving him a look that said let him to distract Moony from the area Wormtail was leading him to. Padfoot immediately caught the attention of Moony and took off the opposite direction of Wormtail and Prongs.

Wormtail's destination was only a short way away. Before long, Prongs caught the silhouette of a human figure lying unconscious on the forest floor; although, it was too dark to make out any distinct features. Prongs swiveled his head in the direction Padfoot had lead Moony to, listening carefully to make sure Moony was not anywhere in the near vicinity before reverting to his human form. He knelt down and pressed his hand to the person's neck, checking for a pulse. After assuring himself that whoever this was was still physically healthy, apart from being unconscious, Prongs hoisted the the figure over his back and returned to his Animagus state, the other draped across his back, and began making his way back to the edge of the forest.

Once there, he placed the boy where he knew the grounds keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, would find him during his morning rounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: First few chapters are rather slow. Sorry about that, but I really wanted to set everything up and not just jump in and have nothing make any sense at all. Suppose now would be a good time to mention that this will be _eventual _Snarry. The first people Harry will meet and befriend will be the Marauders, making the interactions with Snape all that much more interesting in my opinion. ) Also, my apologies on the last chapter being so short.

Now, on to the reason you're really here.

Pain. That was the first thing Harry Potter felt upon waking up. Pain induced by the worst migraine he could recall suffering through. It was then he realized this was the _only _migraine he could recall suffering through. As a matter of fact, try as he might, the only thing he could remember, apart from his own name, was a man in a mask and long black robes casting a spell at him resulting in him falling forcefully against more than a dozen hourglass looking figures.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around at the room he was in. Looking around, he noted that numerous potions lined tall stone walls and there several beds identical to his on either side of him. He had a feeling that he had been there before, but still could not figure out exactly where he was.

"Ah, I see you've finally woken up," he heard a middle-aged female voice say. He quickly turned his head, which turned out to be a very bad idea due to his migraine, to get a look at the woman addressing him. "How do you feel?"

In response, Harry put a hand to his forehead and muttered something about "make it go away."

The woman chuckled. "A headache, then?" Harry nodded slowly. "Anything else hurt?" After a moment, he shook his head. "Very well. Take this potion for your headache. I'll be back in a moment." She handed a potion to Harry and exited the room.

He was only alone for a few minutes before the witch returned with and elderly man following closely. The woman went into her office attached to the infirmary while the old man moved closer to Harry.

"Would you mind if I took a seat?" he asked politely. Harry shook his head. _He looks so familiar,_ Harry thought. _But who is he?_

The older man gazed at the younger one for a few moments before asking, "How's your head doing?"

"Better."

"Thats good, then."

"Dumbledore," the raven haired youth said abruptly. "Is that your name?"

The older man looked quizzically at the boy sitting in front of him. "Yes," he answered slowly. "But I'm afraid I have yet to learn your name."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Yes, you look as though you would be related to the Potters," Dumbledore said, more to himself than to the boy sitting in front of him.

The youth opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but seemed to change his mind at the last moment and closed it.

"Something you wanted to say, my boy?"

After a moment more of indecision, he asked "Where am I?"

"You don't know?" The boy shook his head. "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sound familiar?" He nodded silently. "And would you be able to tell me how you came to be on the grounds of Hogwarts?"

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't remember."

"I see," Dumbledore said heavily. "What do you remember?"

"A room with a bunch of hourglass looking things; A man shooting a spell at me. That's really all."

Dumbledore looked deeply into the young boy's eyes. Harry felt something in his mind, it was as though someone were probing around looking for something. Finally, the old man sighed and said, "Very well. Madam Pomfrey is give you a few potions to try and retrieve your memory. Like most potions, they take a little while to "kick in", shall we say. Today happens to be the last day of O.W.L. examinations for fifth years. If you like, seeing as you have no physical impairments, you are welcome to attend dinner in the Great Hall. However, if you would prefer to simply have some food brought to you here in the hospital wing, that can most certainly be accommodated."

Harry nodded once again and the elder wizard left the room. Almost as soon as the door clicked shut behind him, three boys around the age of fifteen appeared out of thin air in the corner of the room and rushed to Harry's bed.

"Blimey, James!" one said to the other. "He looks exactly like you!"

"I know! It's amazing! Think about it! He could be a fifth Marauder!"

"So come on, tell us the truth," the directed their attention to Harry. "How'd you manage to end up in the middle of the Forbidden Forest in the dead of night, anyway?" Their eyes danced with excitement at the prospect of mischief.

Harry sighed. "I really don't remember."

"Oh come on now! We won't tell the old codger," Harry's look-alike pressed.

Harry's frown deepened. "I seriously don't remember anything."

He looked like he wanted to press for more, but the one that had yet to speak interrupted him. "Don't pester him, James. If he says he doesn't remember, he doesn't remember. I'm Remus Lupin." He held his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Harry Potter," he replied as the shook the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you. And these two idiots are my friends, Sirius Black and James Potter. Speaking of which, where did Peter go?"

"I dunno," James replied. "Was probably too chicken to come with us."

"How did you all get in here?" Harry asked them.

James and Sirius grinned wickedly as Remus rolled his eyes. James held up his cloak to him. "It's an Invisibility Cloak. Been in my family for ages. We hid under it and followed Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore in. After that we just had to play the quiet game until he left."

Harry gazed at the cloak for the few seconds that James spoke. Just like the room, it seemed to spark some sort of familiarity, but he couldn't quite place it.

"So, any ideas where you'll be staying for the summer?" Sirius asked.

"No, Dumbledore didn't say anything about where I'd be saying. The closest he came to talking about my future was whether or not I would come to dinner tonight."

"We heard," Sirius said mischievously.

"You mean they're going to let you out? You only just woke up and Madam Pomfrey is going to let you leave so soon?" James asked incredulously. "That crazy bat never lets anyone out until she's checked them over a thousand times. Prepare yourself for a the endurance test of your lifetime."

Harry smiled for the first time since he woke up.

"Mr. Potter! What are you doing in this infirmary?!" The medi-witch came screeching into the room.

"See you at the feast tonight, Harry," Sirius said as they made their getaway.

"Really! You'd think they'd have the decency to give people they're privacy!" the witch muttered to herself as she moved toward Harry with a small vial in hand. She handed Harry the potion and watched him drink it before heading back into her office.

A few hours later, both Harry and Pomfrey were disappointed to find out that potions had no effect whatsoever. "Those potions are the strongest memory reviving potions I have in stock," Madam Pomfrey said, half to herself and half to Harry. "If those didn't bring back the faintest memory, then nothing in St. Mungos will either."

Eventually, she allowed Harry to leave the hospital wing for dinner. At first, Harry was worried that he wouldn't be able to find his way there, but soon discovered that knew exactly where he was going.

"Harry!" a voice called from the furthest table. "Over here!" Harry looked over and realized it was James calling to him, so he set off in that direction. Apparently, however, he was not moving fast enough for some people as a boy with greasy black hair shoved past him, almost sending him to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," the boy mumbled, barely audible.

"Oi, Snivellus," James and Sirius came running over. "What the hell was that for?"

The boy looked between James and Harry several times with his cold, black eyes before hiding his confusion behind a mask of indifference, then shrugged and went down and set down at another table. Harry continued to stare at him. Looking at this boy, for some reason, Harry felt the strongest sense of familiarity that he had felt yet. For this reason, he almost went and sat down next to him.

"Harry, come on," Sirius broke him out of his reverie.

"Oh, yeah." Harry jogged a few steps to catch up with James and Sirius and followed them to their table.

Harry sat down next to them and started to fill his plate. James and Sirius instantly began introducing him to everyone else at the Gryffindor table.

"This is Jacob Wood, he's the Keeper on our House Quidditch team. You do know what Quidditch is, right?"

The name sounded familiar to Harry and figured that perhaps if he saw Quidditch in action, he would remember all he needed to so he nodded that he did and James continued.

"And that beauty over there is Lily Evans. She's got the hots for me and will be asking me out any day now," James said with an air of confidence that Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Think I'll make it easy on her and do it myself. Oi, Evans! You wanna go out with me?"

Lily excused herself from her friends calmly and strode over to James and Harry. "Potter," she began in a sickly sweet voice. "I've told you once, I'll tell you again. I would not go out with you if you were the last man on Earth and every hippogriff in the world was taken."

At this, Harry and Sirius both burst out laughing. Lily glanced over at them and did a double take when she saw Harry. "Oh, Merlin. Not another one," she mumbled.

"Yup, another one," James said proudly. "Turned up on the grounds this morning. He'll be going to stay with me this summer."

"I will?" Harry asked. No one had mentioned that to him.

"Of course you will. Just as soon as I manage to get Dumbledore alone to ask him about it. You're obviously related to me, so it shouldn't be too hard to convince him."

Harry smiled, shook his head, and turned back to his food as Lily walked off back to her own friends. "So, any day now, huh, James," he smirked.

"Oh, she'll come around."

"Of course she will."

"Now, now, Harry, don't go dashing all of James's dreams. He's been out for her since the first day of school in our first year. And she's been just as keen to stay away from him since then, too," Sirius informed him.

"Almost six years and the poor bloke still hasn't given up," Remus said teasingly.

"So, who was that guy you almost got in a fight with?" Harry asked.

"Snivellus," James rolled his eyes. "His name is Severus Snape. Most annoying bastard here."

Harry turned to get a glimpse of Snape. He saw the boy with his head down, some other boy with long, platinum blond hair talking to him.

"So," Remus began before James and Sirius could go into an hour-long rant about how much they hated Severus. "Has Dumbledore said anything about your whereabouts this summer?"

"Not yet."

"Like I said earlier, I could probably get the headmaster to let you stay with me for the summer. It'd probably be awful boring sitting at Hogwarts all summer long. Do you think you'll be going to classes with us next year?" James said excitedly.

"I don't know."

"Well, why don't we go ask him." James stood up and began to walk toward to professor's table.

"Headmaster," James began. "If it's alright, may we have a word please?"

Dumbledore looked at James through his half moon spectacles. "I believe I know what your question will be, Mr. Potter. I have a few things to sort out before it can be determined where the boy will be this summer. If both of you will kindly meet me in my office around seven-thirty this evening, I have a few questions for Harry, then your questions may be answered.

James grinned. "Thank you,sir." The boys went back to their table and James told everyone else what Dumbledore had said. The rest of the meal was spent discussing the possible outcome of the meeting.

"Well, it's entirely possible that Dumbledore will want him to stay here. After all, he's got his own family somewhere that's probably wondering about him--"

"Remus, he's related to me!" James exclaimed. "My family would probably be able to figure out who his parents are in five minutes flat!"

"True," Remus conceded. "What would you rather do, Harry?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind going to over to James's place--"

"Then it's as good as settled," Sirius interrupted. "I'll probably be coming by at some point in the summer. I'll make sure to annoy my parents enough in the first few weeks so they're dying to get rid of me and I can come earlier."

Dinner finally started to come to a close and students began trickling out the doors to head back to their common rooms.

Harry followed the Marauders out to the grounds where they goofed off until it was time for James and Harry to meet Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: To the two reviewers that inquired about Harry's memory: Yes, he will get it back, but not for quite some time. Hopefully, this chapter will clear several things up regarding how Harry came to be at Hogwarts.

* * *

As Harry and James made their way to the Headmaster's office, James proved himself very capable of holding up a conversation all by himself. He began with what Dumbledore would say before moving on to how much fun he would have with the Potters over the summer before finally coming up to the subject of Quidditch. Harry was coming to realize that James could go on about the sport for hours on end, possibly without needing to take a breath, and was content to let him ramble on. Eventually, however, his one-sided conversation came to a close as they approached the Headmaster's office. 

"Did Professor Dumbledore tell you the password?" James inquired.

"No, he didn't."

Luckily, they did not have to stand around for very long before the statue moved to permit the exit of none other than Severus Snape.

"Get your wand ready, Harry," James instructed mockingly. "We'll have to Scourgify the headmaster's office thirty times over to get rid of all the grease."

Harry chuckled but inwardly thought _He's not _that _bad..._

"Oh very funny, Potter," Snape drawled back. "But one would think that after nearly six years of constantly insulting me, you would have come up with something better by now. Or are you simply bringing the old ones back to show off to your new sidekick."

James made to take a lunge at Snape. It was at this moment that Dumbledore chose to display his excellent timing causing James to shift the direction of his fist so that it seemed as though he simply had a scratch on his back.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Snape?" he asked politely.

"No, sir," Snape replied before muttering under his breath "Not as though you did much helping anyway." Harry looked to Dumbledore and James to see their reactions to this comment, but James was looking pointedly in the other direction and if Dumbledore heard, he did not show it.

"Good evening to you, then. Mr. Potter, both of you, if would please follow me to my office."

They entered through the office and Dumbledore motioned for them to have a seat as he himself sat in a rather large, ornate armchair on the opposite side of the desk. "Tea?"

"No, thank you, sir."

"I believe you had some questions for me. However, before I answer them, I have one quick question for Harry of my own."

"Yes, sir?"

"I have spent a large portion of my afternoon developing theories as to how you came to be here. I was merely wondering if you had remembered anything else that might help me."

"No, sir," Harry replied with a frown. "Nothing. But do you have any ideas?"

"Several, actually. The most likely one involving time travel."

"Really? Time travel?" James asked.

"Yes. The hourglass figures you described to me sounded very much like Time Turners. They are devices used to go backward in time. The only room in existence that I know of that would house more than a handful of these devices is in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. It could be that the number of Time Turners destroyed when you crashed against the shelf is equal to the number of years that you have come backward in time."

"But sir, that doesn't make any sense," James countered. "You said the Ministry of Magic. That's all the way in London. He was found just outside the Forbidden Forest."

"Yes, that is so. The Ministry has several wards around it to prevent attack and infiltration. The Department of Mysteries has double the amount of the rest of the Ministry. There are several things in that branch of the government that we would prefer to keep secret. One of these wards is keyed to activate if time travel is attempting inside of it. When the person traveling through time reaches their destination in time, the ward is set to transport them to a place where they are in more danger than they are a danger to the Ministry. The Forbidden Forest would be such a place."

"That makes sense," Harry said. "But it doesn't explain my memory loss. Madam Pomfrey tried everything she could so it can't be a simple 'I bumped my head.'"

"Right you are. I am no Unspeakable, but I am under the impression that there is another ward that works much like the Memory Charm, only it is much more powerful. It too would activate when you traveled through time. Therefore, should the person traveling time in the Ministry were to survive the Forest, they're memory of what they were supposed to be doing would have been erased."

"Sir, sometimes when I look at certain people or places in the castle, I feel somewhat familiar with them. If my memory has completely been erased, how is that possible?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps 'erased' was a bad choice of word. 'Locked away' probably would have been more appropriate. You see, it's impossible to truly erase someone's memory. It can be relocated by means such as a Penseive, or it can be locked away, by means of a Memory Charm or something to that effect. You still familiar with those places and people, even though you do not remember them, because your memories are still in your head. They are just in a place so deep in your mind that you are unable to find them."

"Well, then, there's still a chance to get them back, right!"

"Yes and no, Harry. A very accomplished Legilimens, such as myself, could go into your mind to retrieve your memories. However, all that your mind would go through in the process would cause it to become dysfunctional. It's hardly worth it at all."

"Oh."

"Sir," James began carefully. "I was just thinking about the similarities between me and Harry and I though, well, I wondered, er, how far in the future do think he came from?"

Dumbledore gazed at James for a moment, his eyes twinkling before he said, "I'm afraid that without Harry's memory, there is no way to be sure of that. I believe it would be safe to say that he is your future son, though."

Both boys eyes grew as big as Quaffles at this new information.

"Well, now I know that Evans won't refuse me forever," James eventually said with a grin.

Had Harry been drinking the tea that Dumbledore had offered, he would have choked on it. "That's a bit of a big assumption."

Before James could retort back, Dumbledore interrupted. "I hope that it goes without saying but, alas, I will say it anyway: The fewer who know about the future, the better. Therefore, I must ask you not to reveal anything about this conference to anyone. Now, I believe that you had some questions for me. If I am not very much mistaken, one of them was regarding where Harry will be for the summer."

Both boys nodded their agreement.

"More specifically, you wondered if Harry could accompany you to your home for holidays, correct James?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Would you like to go with him, Harry?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, you are related after all, and you seem to get along rather well. I must speak with your parents first. I will send them an owl shortly asking them to meet tomorrow evening after dinner. If you would please return to my office at that time. I think it would be best if we told them the truth."

"What about after holidays?" James asked. "Will he be able come to Hogwarts with me?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, that would be the most logical course of action. However, we have no test scores of yours, so you will be tested for your O.W.L.s at some point on the summer. For this reason, I would advise you spending ample study time wherever you may be staying. If you pass, you will go along to sixth year. If, my some stroke of misfortune, you fail, you will be placed in fifth year. Fair enough?"

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded.

"Very well, I will be seeing you all tomorrow." Dumbledore stood up with them and walked them to the door and down the statue. "Good night, boys."

"Good night, Professor."

"Good night."

The Potters began to walk down the corridor before Harry remembered something else he had forgotten to ask. "Oh! Professor! I almost forgot. I have one more question."

"Yes, you do seem to be full of them," Dumbledore replied, looking highly amused.

"I just wondered where I'm sleeping tonight. I didn't know if I should go back to the hospital wing or if there was somewhere else I should go."

"I believe the Gryffindor dormitories would be quite comfortable for you. Last time I checked, there was a spare bed in the fifth year dormitories."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks!" Harry called as he caught up with James.

"Wow. That was some heavy stuff," James commented as they began making their way to Gryffindor.

"No kidding," Harry agreed.

"Can't wait to tell Sirius and Remus! Can you imagine the look on they're faces?! Ha!"

"But Dumbledore said we shouldn't tell anyone," Harry countered.

"Oh, they don't count," James said matter-of-factly.

"Wonder what they'd say to that," Harry teased and James laughed.

Once again, James showed is ability to keep up a conversation without help from any other parties. Not that Harry minded. It gave him the opportunity to think about all that he had just found out without being interrupted. In the last thirty minutes, he had not only found out that he was from the future, but that one of the few people he had met in this time was probably his dad.

That was one thing that confused him. He had not been lying about the sense of familiarity he felt toward some people. The odd thing was, he didn't feel any for James. He did for Sirius, somewhat for Remus, and quite a bit for Severus Snape, but the man that was supposedly his future father, he did not feel familiar with at all. It didn't make any sense. He felt no familiarity with his dad, but he felt the most familiarity with the person his dad hated.

"Turnips," James said suddenly, breaking Harry out of his inner monologue.

"What?" he was about to ask, but was cut short by a portrait of a rather vast woman swung open to reveal a passageway. He followed James through the passageway and into a common room enshrouded in crimson carpet and furniture with gold trim.

"James! Harry! Over here!" they heard Remus call to them from a table on the corner of the room where he and Sirius were currently playing a game of Exploding Snap. James and Harry quickly joined their friends. There was a short, rather chubby boy that Harry had not met yet sitting with them.

"James," the boy said, looking rather alarmed. "Don't be alarmed, but you're standing right behind yourself."

"He's not me, you dolt!"

"But he looks just like..."

"He's my son!"

"Oh! Well, that makes more sense, then." James slapped him on the head as the other two burst out laughing.

"Prongs," Sirius began. "As happy as I am for you that you finally got laid, I hate to be the one to inform you that babies don't come out already being teenagers."

Everyone burst out laughing ,except for Peter.

"I don't get it," he frowned. Unfortunately for him, that only made the other four laugh even harder. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

Harry yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep."

"Alright, g'night."

After they had gone upstairs, Sirius turned to James. "So what really happened in Dumbledore's office?"

James spent the next twenty minutes explaining everything that Dumbledore had said. By the time he was done, both of the other boys had abandoned their game. A full five minutes after James had finished explaining everything, they were still staring wide eyed into space.

"You know, my mother always told me that if you hold your face in one position for long enough, it'll get stuck that way," James said absently as he flipped through his Transfiguration textbook. When that didn't work, he added, "By the way, Padfoot, you're drooling," without ever looking up from his book.

This remark pulled them out of their stupor as Padfoot smacked himself on the face to get rid of the non-existent drool and Remus turned to smirk at him.

"Always out to prove why he's the dog."

"You were serious about him being your son then?" Sirius asked, still dumbfounded and ignoring Remus's remark.

"Yep."

"So, we've definitely got a fifth Marauder to initiate."

"You sure he's the pranking type?" James asked.

"Well, neither is Moony here, but he's still invaluable to the cause."

'The cause,' Moony mouthed to himself, shaking his head."Not that I mind, but it took you guys ages to become Animagus. We've only got two years left of school. Even if he stays here for that long and assuming he agrees to join the Marauders, how are you planning on doing it before we graduate?"

"Oh, that won't be the problem. You see, the first time around, when we were making the potion for ourselves, we mostly had to guess and check. This time around, we already know what we're doing, so it should only take a few months," James explained.

"Where did you get all the ingredients from?"

"Nicked 'em," they replied in unison.

"I should have known."

"Only this time we should make it more fun," James said thoughtfully. "We should nick 'em from ol' Snivelly instead of Slughorn. That way we can prank the Slytherins _and_ steal from one of them at the same time."

"Like killing two birds with one stone," Sirius grinned. "Only one problem: I'm not sure if they'll all still be fully functional with the several coats of grease they'll have on them."

And so, the rest of the night was spent abusing poor Severus Snape.


End file.
